lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Year's Special 2018
The New Years Special 2018 was a video directed, filmed and edited by Scott Pincus, both to celebrate his projects of 2018 and look to the year ahead. It was Scott's second New Year's special, having last made one two years earlier. A secret purpose of the special, aside from celebrating the projects of 2018, was to announce Kaine West: No Salvation. It was released on December 31, 2018, and filmed several days prior. Plot Scott, along with Gabe, Alex, Austin, Ryan and Sean, summarize LordStarscream100's progress in 2018. He discusses the films he made throughout the year, including No More Smiling and its sequel, The Battle of Munich, and most prominently, Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master. Scott also confirms that they're still working on the eighth Pizza No Come film, but can't think of anything else they'll be working on. Moments later, Scott's entire cast seemingly disappears. He's then confronted by various characters - including Kaine West and John Bacchus from Bread's Crumbs, The Creepy Guy from The Creepy Guy in the Woods series, and Emilio Sabatino from the Pizza No Come series. The characters demand that Scott makes more movies for their respective series. After much convincing, Scott ultimately comes to a decision. Scott suddenly "awakens", and finds his cast has returned. He declares that he knows what major film he'll make next - a full-length prequel to Bread's Crumbs that focuses on Kaine West. Scott delves into the film, and expresses his excitement for where the series and his channel will go. Cast *Scott Pincus as Himself *Gabe Sagherian as Himself and John Bacchus, who vouches for another Bread's Crumbs film. Gabe also provided the burps of Dave for the special. *Alex Fanelli as Himself and Kaine West, who vouches for a standalone Kaine West film. Douglas Garthwaite provided the voice of Kaine for the special. *Austin Brinser as Himself and The Creepy Guy, who vouches for a fifth Creepy Guy film. *Ryan Grier as Himself and Emilio Sabatino, who vouches for an eighth Pizza No Come film. *Sean Larkin as Himself Production Rather than make a more ordinary video where he talks about his upcoming projects, Scott wanted to make the video more unique and entertaining. To do so, he incorporated several of his characters from various series to persuade him to make certain films. Alex Fanelli and Gabe Sagherian returned to play Kaine West and John Bacchus from Bread's Crumbs, respectively. Austin Brinser returned to play The Creepy Guy from The Creepy Guy in the Woods series, and Ryan Grier returned to play Emilio Sabatino from Pizza No Come. These actors also appeared as themselves in the special, and Sean Larkin appeared as well. Trivia *This marked the first non-canon appearance of many LS100 characters. Although characters such as Kaine West and The Creepy Guy appear, their roles are not canon to either of their series. *Initially, Scott considered getting Matt Howell to appear as Kai to represent the Ninjago side of the cast, but decided against it due to time constraints. Nonetheless, various minifigures - including the Ninja and the Golden Master - appear in the special. *Marendar, the tall black BIONICLE who cameoed in Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master, stands next to Scott throughout the special. Category:Videos Category:2018 Storyline Category:New Year's Specials